


Fusion

by ilovemccree42



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cool, Epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemccree42/pseuds/ilovemccree42
Summary: YOUR name is (your name) Bungalow Bill, sexiest man on the street. No one is as handsome as you... Until one day... You find a man... Named...Jerry Smith.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

\------

Your name is (Your First Name) Bungalow Bill... and your the sexiest mother fucker on this street. every day your just so sexy that you have to cover all your mirrors. your orbs is (your eyecolor) and your strands are (your haircolor)

One day youre just taking a swim in the lake downtown. Just swimming all around in there with your pecs and swimming down and grabbing trouts in your bare hands. You hear a little something and you look around. You don't see anything but then you keep looking... And. You see... someone drownding...

your legs go fast and your arms to fast and you swim to them. you pick their body up out of the water noting how buff it is... and ripped. Your blushing cause well you just think thats so handsome. you pull the man out of the water and hold him above. He coughs up water and blood and he looks at you with those big sexy marbles (eyes)

His wet brown lock curls and strands are on his head. "Hi thank you" he says handsomely, his voice like a speedrun of darksouls 2. "I'm Jerry... Jerry smith. thank you for rescuing me my prince..." 

Your just so embarassed and you swuirm around. "Ahhh!!!! X_X 0mg Lol... anything for you bigboy... Glad i could help baby boy." your so sweaty and your shoes are so small on your feet. You take off your shirt cause its so hot and reveal a tattoo of vegeta. 

Jerry sees this and his eyes go blind of love. "Omg... I know you... Are you by any chance BungyChungyBill62 on ao3?!" he screams. "Yes" Uou say firmly back. "Oh my god i love your vegeta fanfics so much he is just so smexy am i right?!" he says. You smile proudly. "I agree."

Papa J stands up and brushes off his shirt. "Well i should probably get going soon i have to go back home and cook dinner for my children" he holds up a fish that he caught in the water. "Those babys are gonna love this. Just kidding they hate all my meals and I'm alone"

You both chuckle and laugh at that funny joke!

You part ways and go back to your apartment where you sigh dreamily. Jerrey..... Oh he was so epic. but now that you have tasted perfection, what does life matter? you sit on your couch and play super monkey ball until you pass out at 6 am. 

\-----

The Next Morning

you wake up and take out your laptop and look at it. you have 3 new private messages. one is a continuation of your teen titans go roleplay thread. one is from your boss telling you that youre fired. and one... is from Jerry

"Hi (your name). Do you want to come camping with me this weekend, we have 6 pairs of hiking boots and there is only 5 of us in my family. I need to repay you for saving my life. Please respond. Love Jerry"

you fcking type "Yes" into the keyboard so good and you hit send. You are so excited you go to Walmart and you buy fishing line and bug spray and a whole canoe and you go home and knit yourself a sweater and it says "I LOVE JERRY" on it and you wear it. 

-/-------

the next day

you hear honcking of a car outside and you go out there and see Jerry waving from his car. you take your suitcase and you go out there so fast and you see him. "Hi (name)? my family is so happy to see you are coming" he says. "guys this is the man who saved my life. " 

They are all playig magikarp jump and they dont say hi or look at you

"Haha well you know how it is" he says sexily. Everything about him is so tender and strong. "Hop in the trunk sorry we have no other room" he says and he gets out of the car and helps you into the trunk. You lay down in there and he kisses your forehead and closes it down and you just play your 3ds in there for a few hours

On the way there they stop and you get out cause you are all going in to get food on the way from McDonald's. you step out and stretch and Jerry and you all go in. 

You decide to talk to his family. "hi are you jerrys wife?" you say to Beth." unfortunately LOL" she says. Your so mad and angry. Beth goes to the counter. "uhhh can i get a. Fucking large Coke and 3 tomattos and a cookie and a salad and crotons and just a little Oreo mcflurry yes that will be all" she says. When she isnt looking you take her Coke and you put 10 salt packets into it.

Next you talk to morty he is just sitting at a table tying his shoes. "Hi morty jerrys son? I've heard so much about you" you say. Jerry didn't tell you anything about him but also I forgot you have mind reading powers and you just know. morty looks up at you and he says "yeah" and he takes off his shoelaces and throws them in the garbage and takes off his shoes and throws them in the garbage cause he does not know how to tie them. 

now youre talkig to summer. she is skyping with her boyfriend. "And so then they all shoot the ancient minister and his cape catches on fire and its fucking rob!!!!!Oh hold on one second. Hi what do you want" she says. "Oh hi summer just...... well just saying hi cause we are camping together. Are you having fun" "no" she says. "Ok well... maybe i have something for you..." you reach into your suitcase and just pull out a book. it says WARRIORS volume 1. you hand it to her. "try reading this bitch." "Ok maybe i will bitch!!!!"

You walk up to their grabdpa Rick. "Hi Rick." you say. "Dontever talk to me again" he says and he takes a real gun out of his pocket and shoots you 

You wake up in the trunk of the car and walk back into McDonald's. They are all eating their nuggets. "Ok there you are you died for a little bit there" they say. Jerry takes your hand. (your name) please come in the play place with me" he says. "Ok" you say and you both go in the McDonald's play place and you have a fun time on the slide playing tag

When you are done you go back in the trunk and go to the campsite. When you get there you get out and breathe in the fresh air and 4 mosquitos. "Ahh... The fresh air" you say... "Boy do I love camping" you say and you take your suitcase and open it up and just chug one of those bottles of bug spray. 

Jerry comes up to you. He has a headband that says JERRY RULES on it and he is wearing a shirt with Dwayne the rock Johnson smiling and giving a thumbs up. he is wearing very short shorts and sandles with socks and fingerless gloves and eyeshadow and blue lipstick. He winks at you. "Are you ready to have some fun" he says. You do a little dance. "Oppa gangnam style yes i am Jerry!" You are wearing skinny jeans, your I love Jerry sweater, a wolf hat because your fursona is a wolf, high heels, and a ripped vest with fake plastic crystals on the back. 

You and jerry help set up the tent whole beth and summer just drink mountain dew and no one knows where rick and morty are. when you have finished setting up the tent there are 2 wasp nests in there and you are very scared. "Kyaaa..." you squeal and hide behind Jerry. "oh no need to fear (YOUR NAME HERE) they dont call me Jerry for a reason" he said. he Walks in there and just rips off the wasp nests in his bare hands and eats them and you see him grow slightly larger as he does. He turns to you and winks. You fall over and faint 

When you wake up you are in the tent. it's pretty dark out. you go outside and morty is on fire and everyone is roasting marshmallows on him. "oh hi (name) you sure sleep a lot and die a lot!" says Jerry and they all kek and laugh together. You blush in embarrassment. Jerry walks over to you handsomely. "Hi motherfucker do you want to take a walk and play pokemon go" he asks. You pull your phone out of your (your area of choice) "Yes" you say. both of you hold hands and start walking down the dark streets. 

You can see illuminated from the fires that people are having. And also Jerry is giving off a faint glow. "Wow Jerry... you're so beautiul tonight" you say bash fully. He smiles. "Yeah I know" he whispers. "Want to go somewhere cool?" he asks. "Yes" you say and dab. 

Jerry and you go deep into the woods. "Jerry I csnt see anything" you say. "Oh one moment." He grunts hard and focuses. Hundreds of fireflies come flying over to him and land on him and he is glowing now. You are amazed and crying. "Jerry I have to say something..." you say. "I'm in love with you!" 

Jerry gasps and puts a hand up to his face and he swallows some fireflies accidentally. "Oh (your name)! I'm in love with you too!"

you both lean in... but then suddenly... a green portal opens behind you. some ricks come out and one of them pushes Jerry off a cliff and he dies. "Ahhhhhhh my beautiful Jerry!!! you... you mother fuckers will pay..." you say and flex hard. You start transforming into your beast form. Your hands get long and your ears get wolf ears. Your teeth become sharp and your eyes are glowing red and you are shacking. But before you can do anything a tranquilizer dart is shot into your back and you can't see and you fall asleep. 

\------------

You wake up in a brightly colored room well its white. It's space jail and you are in it and to your right is a big buff space man and he looks so mean and weird. "where am i...?" you moan and you look around. Then a tv comes down and a Rick is on the tv. 

"Ok so we thought you were gonna be Beth lol" he says. "we didnt excepet jerry to be kissing some stranger in the woods but i guess thats just fucken jerry bitch!!!!! Anyways we cant let you go now cause we found a rare mineral in your body. in 2 days we will harvest it and you will die sorry." and he hangs up

You collapse to the floor and start crying and bawling. Why does this happen to you? "Jerry..." you cry out. "I want your hot and sweet tender loins to come and hold me..."

"Oh really?" a voice says. You recognise that voice... Its Jerry. But he is not here! Then the alien to the left of you takes off its mask and it is Jerry. "Hi motherfucker" he says. 

"OH JERRY!!!!!" you scream and run into his arms. "oh Jerry I thought you were DEAD!!!" you whisper loudly. and kiss his little eyelashes. "Oh I was. but I respawned then." he says. "and now I'm gonna get you out of here bich!!!!"

He raises a hand above him and starts screaming. The entire prison you are locked in is turned into minecraft blocks. he absorbs them all and quickly crafts a spaceship for you to fly in. You both get in. "Hey you can't do that what are you doing!!!!" Some ricks scream... But your flying just so much. And you go. 

\-----////--

You arrive back at the campground in the morning. you both step out. "Jerry what the fuck" says everyone at once. you are so glad to be back on earth. 

Then Jerry collapsed onto the ground. "J... Jerry...? what's wrong...?" you ask and get on your knees to feel his forehead. He is getting sick. 

"I can't survive this long without... Nutrients..." he whimpers. "I need the earth and wood and grass to survive im running out of time" he says his eyes fading away. 

You grab some dirt and wood chips and put them in his mouth. he eats them. "yum... thank you..." he says softly. "But. I'm afraid it's too late..."

His body goes limp. 

"Ah Jerry...! No!!!!!!!!!" you scream and you put your lips to jerrys and Kiss him. He starts to glow and you are kissing and he rises up and he is glowing and he suddenly had a Beaitiful white suit on and he is alive. 

"Oh (your name) you brought me back...! To life...!" he says and he hugs you. "thank you the power of LOVE saved me" he says crying. Your also crying. "Oh Jerry I love you so much you are so ripped and handsome and muscular and stronf and desirable and underrated and underappreciated..." you both embrace and kiss. 

"Honey" says jery to Beth. "I think... I need to see someone else."

"ok" says Beth. "we have been divorced for 3 years Jerry."

"haha lol!" you all have a good laugh and slap your knees and you and Jerry are glowing and kissing and you both combine and melt into each other and fuse into one big buff man. 

\------- EPILOGUE --------

You now enjoy your life as a fusion perfectly happy and married and you go around giving warrior cat books to people to get them hooked on warriors. 

summer also is a cat now cause she loves them so much she asked Rick to turn her into one. 

Beth is single and she is loving her life she is strong and goes on dates and she brings horses to life. 

Morty hasnt worn shoes in 7 years. That's ok though he is working on it. 

Rick is exactly the same but he wears eyeliner now. 

\----- THE END ------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
